Spring
Spring is a stage set on your front lawn, but it's in the middle of spring. Created by Milesprower2 Appearance It looks like a normal daytime level with lots of little daisies and buttercups on the ground. Obviously you can make more daisies appear using the daisies code on the Zombies. Info Sun You have 50 sun to start and it is daytime, so sun falls from the sky too. Effects Most Plants will recharge 1.5x faster and they will work 1.5x faster, except for Mushroom plants, so they aren't recommended. Flower plants (Sunflowers, Marigolds, etc) will work at 2x speed. In conveyor belt levels, the conveyor belt works 1.5x faster too. Zombies attack in larger numbers, and dangerous Zombies can attack earlier. An example: At the start of the level, instead of getting one Zombie, you'll get two Zombies, or one Conehead, or one Newspaper Zombie. This is why it's good to have plants working so much faster. Zombonis can appear before the first flag, and Gargantuars can attack as early as the first flag in the level, whereas normally they can't attack until the second flag. New Plants/Items *Slow Moss (before the level) *Snap Pea (after completing ?-1) *Cotton Wall (after completing ?-2) *Magnet Traplant (after completing ?-3) *Sneezing Powder (after completing ?-4) *Remote Melon-bomb (after completing ?-5) *Growing Clovers (after completing ?-6) *Turnip-mine (after completing ?-7) *Chameliplant (after completing ?-8) *Zombie Note (after completing ?-9) New Zombies *Eskimo Zombie (?-1. Eskimos in spring? WHAT?) *Spring Zombie (?-3) *Hay Fever Zombie (?-6) *Brave Zombie (?-8) *Botanophobia Zombie (?-8) Boss Easter Zombunny. Shop Items *Barrier Moss *Cotton Shield Last Line of Defense Lawnmowers, as normal. Crazy Dave's Speech Level ?-1 It's Spring now. Your plants will recharge and work faster. But there will be more Zombies. Even Eskimo Zombies. Wait, Eskimos? Why? BECAUSE I'M CRAZY!!! Level ?-5 (Trap Time) Hey! It's my Sneezing Powder! Atchoo! I'll give you $1,000 for it! Atchoo! Looks like lots of Zombies-atchoo!-with Metal are coming. I think you need to-atchoo!-trap them. Why? BECAUSE I'M CRAZY!!! Use Magnet Trap thingies! Level ?-10 (Easter Zombunny) What do I love about Easter? Easter Eggs! And the Easter Zombunny! Wait, Zombunny? I thought it was just bunny! Hope you survive Easter! Note Hello, we r comin to yur houze with an eastar zombie bunny to have brunch with u. Wee hoop u like choclat brainz. Sincerely, The Zombies. Levels ?-1: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Eskimo Zombie. One Flag. ?-2: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Football Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Zomboni, Eskimo Zombie. Two Flags. ?-3: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Spring Zombie. One Flag. ?-4: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Gardener Zombie, Eskimo Zombie, Spring Zombie. Two Flags. ?-5: See Trap Time. ?-6: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Hay Fever Zombie. Two Flags. ?-7: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Pole-vaulting Zombie, Catapult Zombie, Zombee, Eskimo Zombie, Hay Fever Zombie. Three Flags. ?-8: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Brave Zombie, Botanophobia Zombie. Two Flags. ?-9: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Gargantuar, Imp, Zombee, Eskimo Zombie, Spring Zombie, Hay Fever Zombie, Brave Zombie, Botanophobia Zombie. Three Flags. ?-10: See Easter Zombunny. Music Copyright information: I did not make this remix, and I do not claim ownership. Category:Stages Category:Daytime Areas Category:Areas Category:Special Areas